Un extraño concurso
by Draculaxx
Summary: Los campeones de la liga están acostumbrados a ser competitivos, pero en verdad quién se esforzará para ganar este concurso... los 5 campeones más apuestos y las 5 campeonas más sexys... Muchas parejas y así xD además de mucho trolleo y tonterias varías xD
1. Chapter 1

Saludos invocadores este es el primer fic de Lol que hago y espero les guste, aunque esta solo sea la introducción, el tema me parece súper divertido y espero que se diviertan leyendo así como yo escribiendo.

Introducción: Un extraño concurso.

"Por fin de regreso en casa."

Me recosté sobre mi sofá a descansar, había pasado ya casi un mes desde la última vez que estuve relajado en mi apartamento, en realidad no es tampoco que tuviera muchas ganas de regresar a la liga, después de todo las batallas también me dejaban exhausto pero mucho menos que ir a las minas a explorar.

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, ¿pero quién sería a estas horas de la noche?, seguramente…

"Oye Ezreal ábreme soy yo, oye abre."

Por favor, solo quería pasar un día tranquilo y ya…

"Oye sé que estás ahí, no te hagas el tonto pequeño rubio, abre o tiraré la puerta."

Me pare resignado a abrir… por qué era tan complicado tener un día tranquilo.

"¿qué pasa Jayce?"

El entro a mi casa como si fuera suya, se quitó su martillo y se sentó en mi sofá.

"Tiempo sin vernos pequeñín, te fuiste mucho tiempo esta vez."

"Así me la paso más tiempo sin verte."

"Vamos así tratas a tus amigos cuando los ves después de tanto tiempo."

"Un amigo no invade mi casa, se sienta en mi sofá, en mi único día de descanso."

"¡Bah! Los detalles no importan."

"Ya da igual, ¿cómo supiste que hoy llegaba?"

"Tengo mis contactos."

Me puse a buscar un lugar para sentarme, no tenía un gran departamento y tampoco es que lo necesitara, me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera ya sea explorando o en la liga.

"¿Oye Ez quieres ir a tomar algo al bar? Ya sabes para celebrar tu regreso."

"Solo me fui por un mes, no creo que haya mucho que celebrar."

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que los detalles no importan?"

No importaba lo que yo le dijera terminaríamos yendo de todas formas así que preferí decirle que si rápidamente, a mi tampoco me caería mal tomar algo.

No es que me desagradara Jayce es un gran amigo, pero es un poco… demasiado animado y yo solo quería descansar un poco.

"Vamos Ez, ¿qué pasa? te ves desanimado has estado así últimamente…"

"Ya te dije que no es nada, es solo que mi vida es muy estresante, con la liga y mi trabajo de explorador no tengo mucho tiempo de descanso."

"Vamos suenas como un viejo y eres de los más jóvenes de la liga, en pocos días cumples apenas 19."

"¿Yo?, ¿en pocos días?"

"En serio tú… incluso olvidar tu cumpleaños, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza?"

Creo que después de todo necesito unas vacaciones…

"Oye y cómo te fue con la chica Demacia…"

"Te dije que dejáramos ese tema por la paz Jayce, somos amigos y nada más."

"A este paso morirás siendo..."

Mientras platicábamos sentí un pequeño dolor de cabeza, en verdad no era muy fuerte y estaba acostumbrado ya que eso significaba algo, seríamos transportados a la liga, pero normalmente éramos avisados con anticipación antes de ir, además hoy no había batallas era en verdad extraño.

"Oye Jayce tú también."

"Si, es la liga, pero qué podrá ser."

"Bueno lo averiguaremos pronto."

De la misma forma de siempre terminamos siendo transportados a la liga pero en vez de ir a la grieta como casi siempre aparecimos en una especie de auditorio gigantesco pero lo que más me sorprendió es que estábamos absolutamente todos los de la liga.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Mientras todos susurraban sobre por qué rayos fuimos todos convocados para esto un hombre con capucha salió sobre el escenario y todos callamos.

"Buenas tardes campeones, sé que tienes dudas sobre él porque fueron convocados hoy, el motivo es el siguiente… habrá un concurso en la liga…"

"¿Un concurso?, ¿pero qué podría ser?"

"Sobre los 5 campeones y campeonas más sexys del juego…"

¡Pero qué carajo!

…

Fin.

Bueno este capítulo como vieron no es más que mera introducción, xD imaginen un concurso en la liga sobre los campeones más guapos y campeonas más sexys xD

Bueno en el fic habrá mucha comedia y romance, por lo tanto muchas parejas xD la historia en general correrá alrededor de Ezreal pero habrá muchas historias y muchos momentos con otros campeones, (por si quieren pedir parejas y todo eso :v) buenos nos vemos luego chicos y chicas, suerte con las recompensas al final de la temporada :v.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos invocadores :D antes que nada quiero agradecer cómo recibieron el primer capítulo, o bueno la introducción al fic :D fue realmente sorpresivo xD, me encanta que les parezca buena la idea y espero desarrollarla bien y no decepcionar :) sin mucho más los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

><p>Cap.1<p>

Tiene que ser una broma…

Todo tipo de cosas estaban siendo exclamadas por todos los que estábamos en el lugar pero yo no podía poner atención, no dejaba de pensar en lo que nos acababan de decir, un concurso de belleza para los miembros de la liga, no podía haber idea más tonta.

"Que idea tan genial, vamos a inscribirnos Ez, le pateare el trasero a todos igual que en la liga."

"¿Estas bromeando no Jayce?, es falta de respeto a nosotros que hagan un concurso de este tipo."

Dije alterado, por favor somos guerreros, no estamos en esta liga para estas cosas.

"Vamos pequeño no seas amargado, sabemos que no eres muy varonil pero tienes ese toque femenino que las chicas aprecian."

"Tú maldito cabeza hueca…"

…

"Mmm… a mí no me parece tan mala idea, después de todo no es que estas chicas me hagan algo de competencia." Dijo Miss Fortune.

"Siempre diciendo estupideces Fortune, vámonos de aquí." Le contesto Gangplank .

…

"Vaya tontería…" Dijo Yasuo con un dejo de aburrimiento.

"¿No quieres participar Yasu?" Le pregunto Ahri acercándose a tomar su brazo de una manera invitante. "Podríamos ganar tú y yo fácilmente…

"Tonterías…" Exclamo Riven al ver a Ahri con Yasuo.

…

"Cálmense todos, no hemos terminado de dar explicaciones… Como todo concurso esto tendrá jueces, estos ya están decididos y son campeones de la liga, ahora bien como todo buen concurso esto contará con buenos premios para los 3 primeros lugares."

La gente escucho con un poco más de cuidado, no dudaba de que podrían haber buenos premios pero por favor….

…

"Es obvio que una chica de Noxus ganará la competencia, Katarina podría hacerlo desde el principio." Bufó Darius con aires de grandeza.

"¿Eh? Debes estas bromeando noxiano, Demacia tiene todo para ganar, nadie podrá vencer a mi hermana Luxana y nadie podría contra el ejemplo de Demacia el príncipe Jarvan." Contesto desafiante Garen al escuchar lo que había dicho Darius.

Se escuchó una risa muy exagerada y era obvio de quién era, este concurso le sentaba realmente bien a su ego… Draven.

"Estas seguro demaciano, nadie puede contra la perfección hecha persona Draven, ni en la liga ni en este tipo de concursos."

Así poco a poco entre retos y demás cosas la gente poco a poco se fue interesando más en el concurso.

"Demonios esto en verdad tiene que ser una broma, ¿tú no estás interesado verdad Jayce?"

"Ez ya nos inscribí en el concurso."

….

….

…

..

.

"¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?"

"Que nos inscribí en el concurso, podrías ganar esas vacaciones que tanto quieres."

"Ese no es el maldito punto, ¿por qué me inscribiste sin mi permiso?"

"Am… no lo sé."

"Tú maldito…"

…

"Lo sentimos Poppy debido al reglamento solo pueden participar los campeones que tiene alrededor del 70% de parecido con un humano mayor de edad… por lo tanto Yordles, monstruos del vacío, bestias y demás cosas extrañas que hay en esta liga no pueden participar."

En verdad no podía creer la cantidad de campeones que estaban decepcionados por no poder participar…

"Una cosa más campeones, los que se hayan inscrito mañana vendrán para la primera etapa del concurso, en verdad esperamos que se hayan tomado su tiempo parar revisar el reglamento del concurso."

Yo seguía quejándome con Jayce sobre su estúpida decisión de inscribirme a mis espaldas, pero me dio curiosidad el reglamente del que tanto hablaban.

Empecé a leerlo y todo parecía muy normal, explicaba las etapas del concurso que se dividía en 3, pero nada parecía espectacular, casi al final del documento venían los premios y después de todo no estaban nada mal en verdad nada mal, podríamos tener 2 meses de vacaciones, siendo que la liga prácticamente nunca te deja descansar, un buen premio económico y un regalo sorpresa dependiendo del lugar en el que quedáramos.

Todo se veía excelente pero esto de verdad no es para alguien como yo, simplemente no participaría, no podía…

"Me largo de aquí."

"Oye Ez espera hermano."

Decidí simplemente ignorar a Jayce e irme, no podía ir a mi departamento él seguramente iba a ir a buscarme ahí así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta.

...

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos con algo de desgana.

"Qué rayos les sucede, se supone que somos los guerreros más fuertes de Runaterra, qué se les paso por la cabeza en hacer un concurso así."

Seguí caminando pateando una pequeña piedra que encontré por el camino, no había mucha gente pues ya era de noche así que decidí ir a uno de mis lugares favoritos, tarde unos 5 minutos en llegar a un pequeño parque.

Amaba ese lugar, siempre me ha gustado la tranquilidad y sobre todo la fuerte era tan relajante ver el agua caer…

"¿Ezreal?, ¿eres tú?"

Gire para ver quién me llamaba, pero había reconocido la voz al instante.

"Hola"

"¡Hola tanto tiempo sin verte!"

Lux vino corriendo hacía a mí y me abrazo, no supe qué hacer en ese momento, se alejó de mí y un poco apenada me pidió perdón.

"Lo siento por ser tan animosa, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, casi medio año… ¿cómo te va?"

"Bien supongo." Conteste algo cortante.

"Oh, ya veo…"

"Y a ti qué tal te va."

"Bien también."

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros que duro algo de tiempo mientras veíamos la fuente y escuchábamos caer el agua…

"Escuche que te inscribiste al concurso, no lo creí de ti."

"No fue que yo quisiera, ya sabes Jayce."

"Oh ya veo, me paso algo parecido, voy a tener que participar en nombre de Demacia, según mi hermano."

"Pero no creo ir de todos modos, no es que quiera ganar."  
>Lux se me quedo viendo como sorprendida.<p>

"¿Y no tienes miedo a los castigos?"

"¿castigos?"

…

..

.

"Emmm… si, en la parte final sale que habrá 3 castigos para los últimos lugares, así que si no participas…"

…

"Debe ser una broma…"

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo por este cap :p no se preocupen aún no salen todas las parejas ni así, la mayoría de los capítulos serán narrados por Ezreal pero habrán algunos donde se centren en parejas secundarias o así :), va a ser complicado sacar algunas parejas, realmente me gustaría sacar un SonaxLee por ejemplo pero no sabría cómo escribirlo :c, no soy muy bueno en esto y por eso me hace feliz que lo lean y así :) pero como quiera nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo, trato de actualizar cuando puedo pero tengo que llegar a diamond antes del 11 y apenas voy platino 3 xD Pero bueno nos leemos luego, de verdad sus reviews son lo que inspiran esto a seguir, se aceptan sugerencias y correcciones. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos invocadores :D me encanta como reciben este fic :3 3 espero les guste y todo, bueno los veo al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 2<p>

"Bienvenidos a todos campeones y público que nos acompañan hoy en la inauguración del concurso entre campeones, "los más sexys de la liga"."

…

Un día antes.

…

Llegue a mi departamento y afortunadamente Jayce no estaba ahí, era ya muy altas horas dela madrugada ya que había llevado a Lux a su casa, no podía dejar que regresará sola después de todo es una chica.

Todos los campeones nos mudamos a una ciudad neutral a las facciones para evitar problemas, pero aun así se sentía como si partes de las ciudades fueran propiedad de Demacia, otras de Noxus, Piltover, etc.

De todos modos yo nunca he tenido un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar, siempre he vivido moviéndome y explorando, o bueno tal vez durante algún tiempo hubo un lugar al que yo pude haber llamado hogar pero ya tiene un par de años ahora mismo ya da igual…

…

Fui a dormir, mañana no sería el mejor de mi vida, podía sentirlo…

…

Había una cantidad de gente ridícula, nunca había visto un lugar tan lleno era un lugar muy parecido a un teatro y estaba totalmente abarrotado…

"Bienvenidos a todos campeones y público que nos acompañan hoy en la inauguración del concurso entre campeones, "los más sexys de la liga"."

El público empezó a aplaudir, lo que más me sorprendía es que asistieron todos los campeones de la liga para ver, o bueno alcance a ver demasiados…

Un tipo con capucha parecía que era el que iba a dirigir el concurso dio la presentación del concurso.

"Hoy damos por inaugurado el concurso, pero antes de iniciar la primera etapa, presentaremos a ustedes querido público nuestro jurado de lujo."

El público empezó a aplaudir y hacer bulla.

"Hola Ez, ¿listo para el primer día?"

"Yo nunca estuve listo para este concurso Jayce."

"Vamos no seas amargado, seguro será una experiencia, trata de divertirte."

"Da igual."

"Oye vamos a ver están presentando al jurado."

"Como primer integrante del gran jurado, el grandioso Taric el caballero de las gemas."

La gente aplaudió mientras Taric salía al escenario vestido de traje de color negro y un rosa de color azul en su bolsillo del traje.

Taric tomo un micrófono y se sentó en donde imagino era el lugar donde se sentaría el jurado.

"Gracias a todos, espero que sea un gran concurso muy reñido y sobre todo que sea escandaloso."

…

..

.

"Bueno el siguiente miembro del jurado, es una viejo conocido, demasiado viejo de hecho Zilean el guardián del tiempo."

Zilean floto lentamente hasta tomar un micrófono y se dirigido hacía su asiento y cuando todos pensábamos que iba a hablar termino quedándose dormido y todo el público quedo confuso.

…

"Eh… bueno y el último miembro del jurado… Gnar el eslabón perdido."

El pequeño Yordle primitivo corrió hacía el micrófono y se dirigio hacía su lugar.

"Shu shu pana, yadda…"

…

"Tienen que estar de broma…"

"En esto sí que tienes razón Ez, cómo va a ser ese el jurado… ni siquiera podemos entender a Gnar y Zilean se la pasa dormido…"

...

"Por cierto Gnar ha encontrado un traductor para que podamos entender lo que nos dice."

Un coreano entro a la sala y saludo al público con una reverencia y se dirigió alado de Gnar.

"Lo que Gnar quiso decir es: Detesto este tipo de cosas no sé qué hago aquí."

Todo el público se quedó blanco con lo que acababa de decir el traductor pero gnar inmediatamente lo golpeo con su bumerang enojado.

"¡Shu shu pana!"

"Oh lo siento público al parecer me equivoque, lo que Gnar quiso decir, es que aprecia mucho la invitación y le desea suerte a los participantes."

No pude evitar golpearme la frente contra la pared.

"Tengo que estar soñando, mi peor pesadilla…"

"Vamos no es tan malo Ez, además podremos ver a todas las chicas lindas de la liga y podrás conseguirte más fans, incluso tal vez una novia."

"No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, yo si trabajo."

"Aburrido…"

…

"Y bueno público lo que la mayoría de nosotros esperábamos es hora de presentar a nuestros concursantes y como buenos caballeros, dejaremos que se presenten las 10 damas que estarán compitiendo en 3 etapas."

La gente empezó a aplaudir fuertemente y a gritar.

Después de todo yo también estaba intrigado sobre quiénes participarían.

"Nuestra primer participante, desde Fréljord Ashe."

…

"¿En verdad es Ashe?"…

…

Jayce y yo teníamos la boca literalmente abierta al ver a Ashe salir, si bien siempre supimos que era hermosa, nunca la habíamos visto vestida de otra forma… se veía increíble con unos jeans pegados, unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color dejando su plateado cabello suelto.

…

El público empezó a gritar su nombre y a silbarle, creo que se podía esperar después de ver cómo se veía.

"¡¿A quién creen que le están gritando?! Más respeto."

Gritaba Trynda desde el público.

…

"Nuestra segunda concursante de Demacia… Fiora la gran duelista."

De inmediato una especie de porra empezó a gritar su nombre con pancartas con su nombre y el de Demacia…

Tenía entendido que la mayoría de los campeones éramos conocidos por los ciudadanos y era normal pensar que Fiora y Ashe además de otras campeonas que son muy atractivas tuvieran fans, pero no a este punto….

Fiora entro al escenario y al igual que Ashe nos dejó impactados, venía vestida muy a la francesa con un pantalón holgado de color negro, una blusa a rayas blanca y negra y una linda y pequeña boina negra.

La porra de Demacia simplemente exploto.

…

"Jayce quita tu cara de estúpido."

Jayce estaba atónito viendo a Ashe y Fiora que solo saludaban y se les notaba algo nerviosas, después de todo aunque fueran hermosas no eran modelos.

"No tenía idea de que se podrían ver tan sexys sin su ropa habitual."

"Deberías callarte o trynda te partirá por la mitad o la porra endemoniada de Demacia."

…

"Nuestra tercera participante desde el monte Targón, Leona el radiante amanecer."

…

"Oye Ez con la boca cerrada se ve igual."

"¿Eh?"

Jayce se reía fuertemente de mí y no tarde en darme cuenta de por qué, me le había quedado viendo como idiota a Leona, es una de las personas con las que mejor me llevo en la liga y nunca, nunca de los nunca había pensado en verla sin su armadura y seria.

Estaba como su nombre lo dice radiante, con unos shorts de mezclilla estilo playero y una blusa blanca ligera y su hermoso cabello rojo amarrado.

…

"Parece que te empieza a gustar este concurso Ez." Me dijo Jayce un riendo un poco.

"No me molestes, yo solo creo que se ve bien y ya, nunca me imaginé a los campeones de la liga de otra forma más que guerreros."

"Pero qué dices Ez, si con Cait, Vi y conmigo has convivido mucho tiempo."

"No por mi propio gusto…"

"Serás amargado."

…

"Nuestra cuarta participante, de la selva de Kumungu Nidale la cazadora salvaje."

Sería repetitivo decir que se veía excelente, pero Nidale venía un poco más… provocativa que las demás, con solo una ombliguera y un short de mezclilla rasgados y muy ajustados dejaba poco a la imaginación y eso lo agradecía la audiencia.

…

"Quinta participante, de Demacia Lux la Dama Luminosa."

…

"Oye Ez… creo que ahora te entiendo…"

…

Fin del capítulo.

**¿Cómo ven les gusto? xD este capítulo fue agobiante para mi xD, describir atuendos no es lo mío y menos de mujeres, pero bah! Lo intente, faltan 5 participantes femeninas y los 10 masculinos traten de adivinarlos xD, amo a los 3 jueces xD Kappa.**

**Por primera vez contestaré a los comentarios xD.**

**Arquelines: Si no lo olvidaré es de las parejas que tenía contempladas desde el inicio ;).**

**Sandraacute: Muchas gracias por el comentario 3 se aprecia que se note la dedicación de la ortografía y redacción y gracias si llegue a diamond :3 3.**

**ZhiZu-2: ¿Quién sabe si participe :P? si Ezreal esta jodido xD.**

**Rozenroth: Gracias por el apoyo :3 si pude llegar a diamond :3, suerte tú también no te rindas solo mutea a todos y ya xD.**

**REONORU: Se agradece que te guste es el punto :3 que el rubiales tenga que participar xD**

**.140: Se aprecia, ojala continues leyendo y comentando.**

**Un Pan: :c De verdad me gustaría complacer a todos los que leen el fic pero este fic estaba ideado para hacer un LuxxEz :c te juro que cuando termine este haré un EzxCait o algo así, :c espero aún así el fic te guste y te divierta.**

**Buenos chicos y chicas, no sé si me leen más mujeres que hombres ._. aunque normalmente es así xD, espero les haya gustado este cap, después de todo llegue a la meta diamond 4 señoritos lml next season challenger lml.**

**Sé que no les importa pero yo tengo un amigo que es básicamente Jayce en este fic, el básicamente me obligo a jugar lol y ahora mírenme xD por eso se me hace fácil escribir sobre eso xD, en el sig capitulo terminan las presentaciones de chicas y chicos y yes (pequeño spoiler) habrá un concurso de talentos xD espero les guste y créanme los 3 jueces serán épicos xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A que creyeron que ya había muerto :p Bueno les dejo el cap. Y platicamos abajo.**

**Cap.3**

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que veía a Lux así de… linda… podía ver la cara de sorpresa de todos e incluso Jayce que le gustaban las mujeres más maduras la veía atónito, aunque claro nadie gritaba como cuando salieron las demás chicas nadie quería problemas con la hermana de Garen…<p>

…

Tenía una vergüenza casi incontrolable, no quería salir pero Garen me había obligado… odio esto… detesto este tipo de ropa… "Nuestra quinta participante Lux de Demacia."

Es mi turno… camine hacía donde me habían indicado y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí, pero lo que me ponía más nerviosa era que cada vez que alguien salía la gente le gritaba y aplaudía pero conmigo…

Aunque bueno podía más o menos entender por qué era así, pude ver a mi hermano con su cara de asesino a casi todos los que me miraban…

…

"Nuestra 6ta participante, Vi la vigilante de piltover…"

Si bien todos los hombres gritaban y le chiflaban a Vi, lo que más sorprendía era la gran cantidad de chicas…

Vi es una de las pocas personas de la liga que veía fuera de las peleas y aunque estaba relativamente acostumbrado a verla de otra forma parece que era el único al que no le sorprendía demasiado su faceta de rockera.

"No te parece divertido que incluso Vi tenga más posibilidades que tú de tener novia Ez…"

"…"

…

"Como séptima participante, Irelia la Voluntad de las hojas."

Esperaba una porra de Noxus y de Demacia, incluso de Piltover pero que los de Jonia armaran una porra para apoyar a Irelia…

Aunque después de todo era normal, sin lugar a dudas Irelia era de las mujeres más hermosas, inteligentes, serenas, tranquilas y lindas… ¿por qué estoy alagando tanto a Irelia…? Demonios este concurso está afectando a mi cabeza.

…

"Nuestra octava participante, técnicamente también de Jonia Ahri…"

Entiendo completamente que hay veces que hay reacciones que todos tenemos las cuales son imposibles de evitar pero que todos los del maldito auditorio tuvieran la boca abierta sin ningún tipo de decencia era algo que pocas podían lograr y una de esas pocas era Ahri con una sexy blusa (con un buen escote) y su "insuficientemente" corto short según Jayce.

…

"Señores nuestra novena concursante, Miss Fortune La Cazarecompensas."

De todas las participantes creo que MF era la que se lo tomaba más en serio, camino como en una pasarela y casi les coqueteo a los jueces con su simple mirada.

…

"Esto va a estar difícil no Ez, ¿quién crees que gane?"

"Ni idea, además aún falta la décima participante, pero si MF le sigue coqueteando a Gnar creo que el cerebro me va a explotar."

…

"Y bueno damas y caballeros es hora de presentar a nuestra última participante, Riven la Desterrada."

Riven paso despacio y con un notorio sonrojo, era verdaderamente raro ver que una guerrera como ella actuara así de insegura, aunque supongo que yo podía entenderla.

A pesar de todo eso ella también contaba con un buena porra para apoyarla, después de todo ella era muy hermosa también.

…

"Y ella son nuestras diez participantes, esperemos que las apoyen a todas alrededor de las tres etapas del concurso, aplausos por favor."

El público entero aplaudió y grito.

"Todas son hermosas Ez, no sabría cómo elegir."

"No tendrías por qué elegir Jayce, ninguna de ellas saldría contigo."

Me giro a ver con su cara de ofendido.

"Me refería al concurso… no sabría decir quién va a ganar."

"Oh eso… yo tampoco tengo idea."

"Aunque quedaron muchas personas fuera que también podrían competir por puestos altos, ya sabes Cait o Sona."

"Supongo que tuvieron sus razones para no concursar."

"Y tienes razón Ezreal, no es que me gustará del todo el concurso pero habría sido interesante además de que los premios son buenos."

Cait se acercó a nosotros y nos saludo iba vestida con su clásico atuendo de sheriff.

"Lastimosamente cuando me iba a inscribir ya tenían a las 10 participantes, supongo que pensé que no se iba a inscribir tanta gente."

Dijo resignada.

"Como sea apoyaré a Vi desde aquí."

"No te preocupes Cait, siempre serás la ganadora en mi corazón."

Le dijo Jayce mientras se acercaba a la Sheriff pero ella solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Estoy segura que cualquiera puede ganar ese concurso Jayce, no me interesa mucho."

No pude evitar reír por la bajo al ver la cara decepcionada de Jayce.

"Aunque es impresionante ver la cantidad de gente que está disfrutando de esto, digo creo que incluso Rengar está apoyando a Nidale." Comento Cait.

"Todos disfrutamos de este tipo de concursos, ¿o no Ez?" Le contesto Jayce.

"No me incluyas en tus enunciados por favor."

"Oh vamos Ezreal, desde donde estaba pude ver como veías a Lux y a Irelia."

Me gire hacía el escenario, no necesitaba escuchar esa conversación.

"Pero sobre todo como veías a Lux, estabas embobado."

Maldito Jayce.

"No niegues que se veía linda."

"Sí, claro que se veía hermosa pero…"

Me gire porque me estaba hartando de esta conversación pero a la persona que menos imagine que estuviera escuchando, estaba ahí, Jayce estaba tapándole la boca a Lux que estaba completamente sonrojada y Cait estaba tratando de contener la risa.

"Nos vemos al rato Ez."

"Te cuidas Ezreal."

Ambos se fueron dejándonos "solos" a Lux y a mí, claro que no completamente solos, el auditorio apenas se estaba empezando a vaciar, (ya que mañana se llevaría a cabo la presentación de los participantes del concurso masculino), aún quedaba un poco de gente que lentamente dejaba el lugar.

Yo simplemente no podía romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado después de que Jayce y Cait se habían ido, no necesitaba que me lo dijera para que me diera cuenta de que Lux había escuchado que había dicho que se veía hermosa… pero bueno no había mentido…

"Me tengo que ir."

"Ez, espera…" Ella me tomo ligaramente del brazo para que no me fuera.

"Mi nombre es Ezreal, además…"

No pude continuar al ver cómo se transformaba la cara de Lux, de tener ese hermoso brillo carmesí que tenía por estar avergonzada a un rostro triste y dudoso.

"Lo siento no quise molestarte, solo venía a desearte suerte mañana… y gracias por pensar eso de mí, creo."

"No agradezcas nada…"

…

"No puedo creer que en verdad este concursando yo en esta tontería… En qué estaba pensando es tan vergonzoso…"

Estaba sentada aún en la parte trasera del lugar del concurso aun lamentándome por haberme inscrito a esta tontería, soy una guerrera, he sido una exiliada y sobreviviente a muchas batallas, en qué estaba pensando.

Cuando ya casi toda la gente estaba fuera del lugar me levante de donde estaba pero no pude evitar ver a 2 chicos, parecía que discutían o algo por el estiló, no era muy fan de espiar pero parecía interesante.

Me acerque para poder ver quiénes eran pero apenas se escuchaba lo que decían.

"Son Lux y Ezreal, ¿qué estarán discutiendo?"

Ezreal parecía que se iba a marchar pero Lux lo tomo del brazo… Ok esto era demasiado lindo para mí… en verdad parecía una escena romántica.

Por alguna razón o mejor dicho por algo que le dijo Ezreal el rostro de Luz cambio… Se dijeron unas cuantas cosas más y el chico la dejo sola… no esperaba eso, estaba segura de que ese par tenían ya desde antes un tipo de relación pero al parecer no era así… la vi realmente triste y ni siquiera se iba del lugar…

"Amm… Hola Lux."

No pude evitar hablarle en verdad se veía decaída y después de todo éramos compañeras.

Se sorprendió de que le hablará, supongo que porque pensé que ya estaba sola.

"Hola Riven, ¿qué haces aquí aún?"

Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos, podría asegurar que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Yo… ehm creo que te vi con Ezreal, ¿paso algo?, claro si se puede saber."

No quería incomodarla pero en verdad parecía que necesitaba alguien que la escuchara.

"Riven me gusta Ez…"

Aunque lo imaginaba me sorprendí de la forma en que lo dijo, Lux se sentó y bajo su mirada, en verdad se veía deprimida.

Me senté junto a ella, no sabía muy bien que hacer, no acostumbraba tratar de hacer sentir mejor a la gente, además yo tenía mis propios problemas "amorosos" y no tenía nada de experiencia en estos temas, pero si había algo que sabía a la gente le gusta sentirse apoyada y quién sabe tal vez la vida le regresaría el favor algún día.

"Lux, yo no sé muy bien qué hacer ahora mismo, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y puedes contarme lo que gustes yo te escucharé."

Lux se giró para verme y sonrió, no éramos grandes amigas pero eso podría cambiar.

"Gracias Riven, ok te contaré…"

…

**Fin del cap.**

**Y bien qué les pareció, primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde para subir esta capítulo, pasaron muchas cosas muy importantes en mi vida y hubo muchos factores externos que me impedían seguir escribiendo.**

**Trataré de no hablar de esos temas pero mi universidad el IPN sufrió mucho y pues bueno, creo que todo ya paso por lo que podré regresar a escribir como lo hacía antes.**

**Ahora bien sobre la historia, quiero que quede clara una cosa, esta historia es sobre todo una comedia, pero es una comedia romántica y no, no va a haber un gran drama ni la gran cosa pero pronto sabrán porque Ez es tan frio con la pobre Lux.**

**El arco principal de la historia es Ez, pero como vieron la historia puede ser desarrollada desde el punto de vista de otros personajes según requiera la historia.**

**Bueno creo que ya me extendí mucho en esto espero que les haya gustado :3 no se olviden de darme sus consejos, puntos de vista o esas cosas.**

**Spoiler del siguiente capítulo, la historia de Ez y Lux de jóvenes, la presentación delos hombres que participaran y el primero beso del fic :D 3 cye nerds lo quiero espero sus reviews :D (si esta cap lleg reviews en un día mañana sub el siguiente ;) ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno no tarde mucho pero tampoco tarde poco :v les dejo el capi y platicamos abajo :3.

Cap 4.

Por fin se había acabado el día, pero mañana sería mucho peor, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en Lux, me sentía horrible por haberla dejado así… todo es culpa de Jayce y Cait, me las van a pagar… maldición.

Llegue a mi departamento completamente agotado, le daba gracias a todo porque Jayce no estaba aquí, tal vez terminaría coqueteando con Cait o algo parecido… era un idiota, pero un idiota agradable y apuesto.

Me recosté pesadamente sobre mi sofá esperando a que mi café terminara de estar listo, "Lux… tal vez me pase un poco."

…

"Pero no tenemos que platicar aquí, vamos a mi casa Lux."

Supongo que Lux no estaba muy animada, pero pronto cerrarían este lugar y pues bueno…

"Ok, vamos ya es algo tarde y no quiero regresar a casa."

Mi departamento no estaba muy lejos pero fue un camino algo tenso, Lux no decía una sola palabra y casi podía sentir su tristeza, yo no soy muy social como otros campeones pero por alguna razón sentía que debía apoyar a Lux.

"Es aquí, pasa."

Llegamos a mi departamento, no era muy grande ya que vivía sola y me la pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando pero la invite a pasar al comedor.

"Gracias Riven, espero no molestarte."

"No, no es nada, simplemente es que te vi algo deprimida y no pude dejarte ahí sola ¿paso algo?"

"Pues… es una larga historia." El brillo de sus ojos se notaba que poco a poco se opacaba, parecía que en verdad le dolía lo que había pasado.

"Pues tenemos tiempo."

…

No estaba muy segura de por qué Riven ahora estaba siendo tan amable, siempre me pareció buena persona pero no es que tuvieran una buena relación, sobre todo con la sobreprotección que tenía Garen con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Noxus, pero podía sentir sus buenas intenciones y en verdad necesitaba desahogarme.

"Pues no sabría cómo decirte exactamente qué es lo que paso entre Ezreal y yo porque ni yo misma lo sé, el ella llevamos siendo amigos desde el primer día en que el llego aquí, siempre fue una persona seria y con esa actitud solitaria y de pocos amigos, pero por alguna razón yo insistí en acercarme a él y el poco a poco fue mostrándome como era en verdad hasta que bueno yo pensé que él y yo teníamos algo especial…"

"Pero y entonces, ¿qué paso?, ¿él no sentía lo mismo?"

"Ni si quiera lo sé, simplemente hace un par de mes empezó a comportarse así de frio, más que antes de conocernos, pero ahora ya no me da oportunidad si quiera de acercarme, simplemente me evita."

"Y bueno, has tratado de preguntarle algo a Jayce, supongo que es su único amigo, casi siempre los veo juntos."

"Ya lo hice y eso fue lo peor… él tampoco sabe qué le paso, pero él me dijo que yo… bueno Ez también sentía algo especial por mí."

…

"Cait, ¿habré hecho lo correcto?"

"Te refieres a lo de Ezreal verdad, no tengo idea…"

Cait y yo caminábamos por la ciudad mientras empezaba a oscurecer, no podía dejar de pensar en mi amigo, no lograba entender qué rayos pasaba por su mente hasta hace un par de meses el parecía estar enamorado de ella y ahora…

"Podrías dejar de pensar en eso."

Me gire a verla y tenía ese lindo sonrojo y trato de evitar mi mirada, se ve hermosa cuando se molesta aunque supongo que es mi culpa podemos vernos muy poco a solas y yo pensando en otras cosas…

"Lo siento Cait, sé que podemos vernos poco tiempo y estoy distraído, de hecho tan distraído que no había notado lo hermosa que estas hoy."

Se giró tratando de que no la viera, era tan linda cuando hacía eso.

"Estoy como siempre, solo lo dices para que no me moleste."

La tome suavemente de la mano, entendió que quería que me viera y lentamente se giró hacía mi pero con la cara agachada, suavemente la levante el rostro con mi otra mano para poder verla a los ojos.

"Para mis ojos cada día estas más hermosa."

…

"Bienvenidos a todos a nuestro segundo día de presentaciones."

La gente aplaudía y gritaba, al parecer los hombres también tenías porras de chicas que los animaban.

…

"Esto es lo peor que me has hecho un tu vida Jayce…"

Dije sentado sin poder creer aun en lo que estaba metido.

El maldito solo rio fuertemente, ¿es algo normal el odiar a tu mejor amigo?

"Será divertido, solo mira a toda la gente que hay fuera."

Jayce y yo estábamos por dentro del maldito escenario junto a todos los demás concursantes que esperaban ser nombrados.

…

"¿Están listos para iniciar?" Grito el presentador provocando de nuevo que el público aclamara.

"El primer participante, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Jayce el Defensor del Mañana."

Un montón de chicas gritaban su nombre y se volvían locas, lo peor es que la mayoría ni siquiera eran de Piltover, de alguna extraña manera estaba celoso.

…

"Nuestro segundo participante, Twisted Fate el Maestro de las Cartas."

Al parecer Jayce no era el único en la liga que tiene esa faceta de hombre que puede ligarse a quien sea, TF camino igual de seguro al escenario y simplemente sonriendo causo muchos gritos de todo el público.

…

"El tercer participante, desde Noxus Draven…"

Antes de que el presentador terminara Draven había pasado al escenario y le arrebato el micrófono al presentador.

"Error, yo no soy Draven… soy…"

"Draaaaveeen."

Gritaron varios y varias en el público…

"Tienen que estar bromeando…" susurre para no ser escuchado.

…

"Nuestro cuarto participante, el Ejemplo de Demacia Jarvan IV."

Todas, absolutamente todas las chicas de Demacia se volvieron locas al ver a Jarvan, incluso estoy seguro de haber escuchado a Quiin y a Shivana pelear por quien era la fan número 1 del guerrero.

…

"Quinto participante, Yasuo el Imperdonable…"

…

…

…

Fin del cap.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, esta vez no tarde tanto y espero subir la continuación rápido también, siento que este cap. Quedo algo incompleto pero no me gustan los caps. muy largos.

Sinceramente no sé por qué el cap. Anterior tuvo tan pocos reviwes supongo que elcap. No fue muy bueno así que trataré de esforzarme más :3 como ya sabrán en estos fanfics los reviews se consideran como el pago para un escritor así espero no decepcionarlos con la historia

Y bueno qué les parece la parejita JaycexCait e slinda me agrada mucho y es sencillo escribir de ella :v supongo que luego la ampliare un poco, en el sig cap. Probablemente hable sobre la pareja de yasuoxRiven y un poco, solo un poco de EzxLux :v

Bueno y por último les daré una elección a ustedes, decidan ¿quieren que escriba sobre más parejas?, o me concentro en las que ya tenemos que son esas 3, podemos usar AshexTrynda, u otras (GarenxKata definitivamente habrá pero después ya que :spoiler: esto afectará en algo a Lux y Ez) bueno nos vemos luego Draculaxx fuera :D

(suerte en sus 10 ranked y a por el challenger la sig. season 3 )


End file.
